Shinichi Tells All
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: What if Shinichi did reveal the demons of his past despite Satomi's objection? What if a familiar face showed up right when he was needed? This is my take on what could have been.


Here's my second alternate ending and my first and hopefully not last Parasyte fanfic. After noticing not many Parasyte stories on here, I thought I'd try and write one. This is my exclusive ending to the final episode. Shinchi has already made it to the top of the roof when Uragami has Satomi hostage. One's unexpected appearance could change everything.

Shinichi turns the final corner arriving at the rooftop. Looking around, he finds two casualties, Urugami's doing, no doubt. Then he spots who he was looking for. He was at a standstill seeing Satomi at knife-point.

"Nice to see you up here, Shinichi Izumi."

"Urugami, so it is you! Can't believe it's been over a year since the City Hall massacre we were both part of. But now that I'm here, instead of catching up, just drop the knife and back away."

"Not a chance. And If you're wondering about the blood stains, it was from the others back there."

All right, then. What can be done to sort this out?" Shinichi slowly stepped forward. "Is there something you want? Or did you seek me for a reason?" he asked.

"The cops aren't that stupid, are they? It won't be long now. I just might be at the end of my rope. But since I managed to run into you again, I figured I'd ask something and expect an answer from someone was a mix of both human and monster."

Satomi couldn't help but wonder as Shinichi's composure remained unfazed. (What does he mean by mix of human and monster?)

"What makes you think I 'm like that?"

"It's obvious when monsters kill for survival. As for me, you're probably wondering where I fall into this. Something tells me you already know that answer. You know damn well I'm the real human here, not you! I've somehow always managed to tell the two apart. You monsters have no place here! It's as if human society has diminished with refrain from killing one another. It's always been like this. Just be honest before this planet becomes overpopulated with monstrous liars."

"What are you getting at?"

"I know you're one of them. Ever since that fateful day, I sensed a monster somewhere on you, but not like the others. You're a filthy mixed breed, aren't you, Izumi?"

The troubled teen's emotions swelled up similarly to when he was first afraid of Gotou.

"Shinichi, you okay?" Satomi asked.

"You're his girlfriend, right? Wasn't there ever a time you saw any marks that look like maybe a monster clawed into him?" The young girl's mind suddenly went back to when that happened.

(I remember now. It was _that_ amazing night we shared together that I saw them. I always wondered what those huge scars on his chest and back were, but I just never bothered to ask him.)

"Just back away, Urugami! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"Face it, I'm the real human up here. Instincts don't lie and I just I feel like I'm asking you a favor considering you're a mix of human and parasite."

Shinichi was at crossroads, but that didn't stop him for a moment.

"Mix of human and parasite? Yeah, someone once said something like that. You're not as menacing as Gotou, to be honest, and that was my toughest time against any parasite. I may not be that strong now, but with just one hit, you'd probably still go down." he admitted.

"If words are what's going to get through to you, then fine by me. All right, I'll admit it! I do have a...!" Just as he was about to finish...

"Shinichi!" Satomi shouted. "You really don't have to admit anything..."

"No, Satomi, I've kept you in the dark for too long. You need to know the hell I've had to endure for so long. I wanted to tell you this whole time, but now this seems to finally be that time."

Shinichi felt a sensation in his hand. Then he hears a faint voice. Could it have been...?

"Shinichi..."

He looked around then down at his hand, that sudden feeling that something was happening.

"It's been some time, hasn't it?" His hand started changing. Satomi wondered what was wrong with his hand while Urugami just seemed more intrigued. An eye emerged in his hand. It was...

"Migi? It's great you're back and all, but that Urugami we saw at the City Hall massacre is up here and what's worse, Satomi is his hostage."

"That _is_ very bad, but what do you think would happen if Satomi knew about us?"

"Well, she's gonna find out now. I take it she's looking this way, as well as Urugami, but let's not kill him, all right?"

"Sounds good."

The mixed breed stood his ground with brimming confidence.

"Okay, Urugami. It seems you've forced my 'hand'." Migi took full shape as Shinichi's hand reached out. "I _do_ have a parasite!" (quick note: just envision the very end of the opening, the way Shinichi and Migi appeared except Migi doesn't have his blades... yet)

Satomi nearly squirmed. "What? You mean all this time you... that's why you couldn't tell me what was happening?" she asked.

"I knew it all along. You're a monster, just like the rest of 'em!"

"Satomi, this is Migi."

"Ah, so you're Satomi Murano. You look different than I remember." said Migi.

"Migi, was it? You know who I am?"

"Why, yes, but this the first time seeing you up close. Normally, I would've stayed hidden within Shinichi's hand."

"This is a lot to take in. I do have some questions." she continued.

"It's okay. Migi and I will be happy to answer any questions you have." Shinichi responded.

"Okay, Migi, did you make the holes in Shinichi's chest and back?"

"No, I burrowed into him from his hand, but was stopped before reaching his brain. I simply patched up those holes that were caused by the parasite that killed and took over Shinichi's mother. Also in restoring Shinichi, 30% of my cells were scattered throughout his body." said Migi.

"That's... that's so sad..." she couldn't help but tear up. "You could have just told me your mom was gone. Like I said before, you could tell me anything!" she yelled.

"It was after that I got the call Dad was hospitalized in Sakurazaki and took the first ferry ride up there. It was the first time you saw me when the changes first started taking effect. Not only did I finally defeat that parasite, but I had some backup and a new friend in Mamoru Uda; another mixed breed like me. He's a great guy, just a bit emotional at times." Shinichi laughed at that last part.

"That certainly explains a lot. If you're a parasite, Migi, did you ever devour anyone?" the girl seemed quite shaken.

"Fortunately, I had no desire to resort to cannibalism. I merely feed on the nutrients in Shinichi's bloodstream." the parasite answered.

"Then the two school attacks were caused by other parasites as well?"

"Yeah, Mr. A was the first one. Remember that teacher we had for a while, Miss Ryoko Tamiya?" the mixed hero asked.

"Somewhat..."

"She was a parasite, too. I was sure she blew up Mr. A after we weakened him. There was a big explosion on the floor we were on."

"I remember the explosion, but as long as you didn't cause it. That's why you went back up there, to fight him knowing he was a parasite? Then what about the second one?"

"Migi sensed Shimada's murderous intent and I realized Yuko wasn't in class. Then I saw the trail of blood and dead bodies he left behind on my way trying to find you."

"When you took off after jumping out the window and over the fence, I wondered where you were going. You didn't go back the school, did you?"

"If I did, he would've seen us coming. I had a plan to finish things from a stone's throw at 300 meters away. A fastball through the chest."

"From 300 meters?"

"That's the range limit in which parasites could detect one another." the talking right hand added.

"About Shimada, you knew he was a parasite, didn't you?" Satomi wondered.

"Come on, give me some credit, I saved Mitsuo from getting killed by that guy one time." said Shinichi.

"So that's what that was. You were so angry about it, too."

"I didn't mean to scare you or make you worry, I know you must have been afraid of me a few times. Just that a few comments from others really got to me."

"Did _I_ say something to upset you? If so, I'm really..."

"Don't worry, your comments weren't as much of an impact as some of the others. You telling me my eyes were empty, Dad thinking I was suddenly made of steel, and Mitsuo flat out telling me I wasn't human for not crying one tear at Kana's wake."

"You... not human? I had no idea... How awful!" Satomi felt very saddened.

"I was frustrated after fighting him one final time. If I did anymore damage after that one hook, he would've really gotten hurt, and I don't think she would've wanted that. After I walked off, I headed for the nearby park and rammed my head into a tree." Shinichi slowed his words.

"A tree?! Why would you do such a thing?" More tears fell as sadness became concern.

"I was angry at his words and feeling guilty about getting there as Kana was dying, I wanted to see if my blood didn't change colors. I felt relaxed when I saw it was still red."

"One unusual thing about her was she was able to sense other parasites, but as time went by, I noticed she was giving off a signal that other parasites could possibly detect. However, at first, I realized you were also quite perceptive when it comes to Shinichi, but unable to emit your own signal." Migi added.

"Just like me, she could sense those monsters... Makes me wonder why she didn't just kill you herself." Urugami intervened.

"It was that ability of hers that got her killed. She always assumed I was around the corner when she sensed something." Shinichi added.

"What about Miss Tamiya, if she was a parasite, was she like that?" the girl wondered.

"On the contrary, Ryoko Tamiya after changing her appearance and alias, thus becoming Reiko Tamura, was trying to find the reason our kind are here among you. But she did take a certain interest in us." said Migi.

"Yeah, and it was hard convincing Detective Kuramori who was sent by her to even side with us, even after we was trailing us for a while. I decided to call in some help from Mamoru." the mixed breed followed.

"A private investigator?"

"I returned to the spot Kana died, hoping to grieve her passing, and possibly get my tears back. No luck. It was also the first time we encountered Kuramori. I was paranoid thinking what would happen if he revealed what we were. The possibility that we'd be turned into lab rats, a social pariah or worse. I envisioned everyone in class was afraid of me, and not wanting to get you involved, before you could say anything I ran right past you."

"To be honest, if anyone gave you trouble if you were to become the object of everyone's fear and hatred, you could've just killed them!" the serial killer shouted.

"Out of the question! Me killing uninfected humans would make us as bad as those who killed for food. And Kuramori and Tamura just ended up getting killed anyway." Shinchi responded.

"Wait, I remembered something about her. I was walking by your house hoping you were there when I saw Miss Tamura, and she told me you'd come home soon enough. I thought she looked familiar. I guess it made sense, though. No matter how far away you go or how long you're gone, you always come back." the girl clued in.

"When Reiko Tamura died peacefully in front of him, it seemed Shinichi's human nature was once again in tune with his lost emotions." said Migi.

"Through Reiko, I saw my mother one last time. That must have been it." the mixed breed seemed at ease.

"Yeah, I was there at the park where it happened. You looked like you were crying a little bit, but you seemed happy about it." his girlfriend couldn't help but smile.

Migi was redirected toward Urugami. "That finally brings us to where we first met, the City Hall massacre, and of course Gotou."

"I still remember when we saw you for the first time. I got a strange feeling you knew what I was. I was surprised when you told the facility I was ordinary, even though I the farthest thing from it." Shinichi looked on ahead.

"Yeah well, compared to the rest of you freaks, that damn Gotou was a real demon from what I saw him do." Urugami retorted.

"I'll say. Reiko even told us if we fought him instead of Miki on that country path before the bloody mess that occurred that day, we would've been dead. Miki could only control three of the parasites in their host. Gotou then retook control, being able to control all five parasites at once. It was an experiment performed by Reiko Tamura gone horribly wrong. I believe the words she used were fragile, yet invincible. A monster that was fueled by hatred and the fall of humanity."

"When you faced Miki, it must have been that time I saw you jump the school gate. Then why were you at City Hall with _this_ monster and fighting Gotou in the first place?" Satomi shouted.

"The police wanted the both of us working with them, even though Hirama was suspicious of me and my involvement with Kana's death, my presence at Reiko's, and why Gotou just stood there staring right at me. I mean he even knew how Mom died. After my hair strand test, the police still felt uneasy about the possibility that another parasite took out the one that killed Kana, which did in fact happen."

"Was there ever a time you ever felt like you couldn't fight at all?"

"Just Gotou. I saw what he was capable of, Satomi. It wasn't my nerves reacting like in the fight against Mr. A. For the first time as a parasite, I felt real fear. I had to get out of there."

"Was that the same night at the park...?" Satomi's mind replayed that night and how depressed Shinichi looked. Usually, he would've seemed tense, but he felt completely down and out.

The mixed hero simply smiled. "It was. We can't lose,right?"

Both their faces lit up.

"You restored my resolve and showed me what it was to be brave again. If Gotou was coming for me, I had to be ready and I had every reason to live. With that, I had to leave town one last time luring him away. If we fought here in the city, countless lives would have been lost."

Urugami seemed intrigued. "You mean you and that monster two on one? I'm surprised you're even alive after that."

"My second encounter with him was how I got the scar on my eyebrow. At first, I thought I really lost Migi and half of my arm when he gave me a chance to run, and I ended up in this small village, but after a day, he caused more destruction than I thought possible. But I didn't give up. Migi and I were reunited and finally brought down Gotou, and the murders came to an end."

"Sometime after that, it was assumed that the other parasites from around the world just melded into human society as a sign of mutual coexistence. Then my dormant state began." Migi finished their story.

"That's what you went through this whole time? I can't believe it. You really _are_ amazing, Shinichi. You saved humanity. You're a hero. Everything you went through I feel like I went though in my own way. All your troubles were my troubles too. You protected me with everything you had." Her eyes began to show resolve. "Don't let anything this guy says get to you! Urugami, you can call Shinichi and Migi whatever you want, but you're worse than any parasite! Someone like you doesn't deserve to be considered human!"

The knife suddenly felt closer to her. "You were too scared to say anything, and now you think you can just mouth off to me like that?" Urugami sounded slightly annoyed. "You bitch! I should just kill both of you right now!"

"That won't happen." Migi's blades suddenly formed. "If you attempt to hurt this girl, neither of us will hesitate!"

"Back away from her right now, you bastard!" Shinichi shouted.

"Shinchi..." as her tears leaked even more with a smile. "I always tried to catch up to you. I wanted to know where you were going, always off to some other world, and leaving everyone behind. Now I finally caught up, but maybe I ran too far ahead. You didn't have to tell me the pain you suffered, but I'm glad you did. Whatever happens, just remember this. Parasite or not, for staying true to yourself, no matter what color your blood may be, to me... you were always human!"

Urugami was fed up. He was about to swipe the knife right through Satomi.

"Migi, now!" Shinichi's arm was stretched out by Migi, thus rendering the convict unarmed with his blades. Realizing he can still do more, he reached for the knife again as Satomi was shoved over the edge.

(I can see it. It's as if he moving slowly. If I can render him unable to move, I can still reach her in time.)

Before Urugami could recover the knife, Shinichi slammed him with one hand as he fell to the ground, completely out cold.

(How fragile our lives really are...)

Next, he rushed forward to try and reach Satomi just when it felt like she was out of reach, his tears were too much. Unbeknownst to Shininchi, his arm stretched out again.

"Satomi, can you hear me?" Migi whispered.

"Shinichi... Wait. Migi? But how?" Satomi looked up.

"I don't have a lot of time, but it's okay. I'll tell Shinichi to pull."

Shinichi feeling down about what happened was instantly put in a trance. He looked around to find himself in a meadow and Satomi was right there. And he heard a very familiar voice.

"Each day, I run into someone from my past. Usually someone who had already died. So why am I still sad? It seems humans have the time to reflect these things. Which happens to be your greatest merit. A being with to time to spare is an amazing thing. So don't get so down, and I'll let you do the holding."

Shinichi looked around again. Realizing he was back on the roof, he looked down. "Satomi... Did I reach her?" He couldn't help but happily tear up. (Way to go, Migi.) "Hold on." He pulls his date back up to safety as she landed on top of him.

"You all right?"

"I'll be fine." she responded.

(Wow, now that she knows what happened to me, she still sees me the same way, even with Migi.)

"Hey. Remember the dog that got thrown out last year? I decided to give it a proper burial under that park tree."

"I already knew."

"What, you did?"

"It sounded like something you'd do. Sorry I kept asking if you were you all those times, but now, I finally see you are still Shinichi." She looked at his right hand. "I know he can't hear me, but Migi, thank you for always looking after him. You can sleep now knowing I'll be the one to keep Shinichi safe. What do we do now?"

"My guess is we just take it one day at a time." Shinichi suggested as they both decided to look up at the clear blue sky.

This took longer than I thought, and I decided to also give the manga a try. It's good so far. So, hopefully everyone liked my alternate ending. And I'll try to finish a few other stories when I can. As for my other alternate episode, for any Yu-Gi-Oh! fans, check out Dark Magician Girl Makes a Stand.


End file.
